This Secret English
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Bixlow and Lucy are going out, but they keep it as a secret. "Lemmon" because I hadn't wrote never a lemmon in English, this is my first time
1. Chapter 1

Author: Again, sequel of The Beginning and Like puzzle pieces, this is a crack pairing. A Fairy Tail fic. All belongs to Mashima Hiro. I only use his character to have fun. Enjoy!

This secret

Lucy enjoyed being with Bixlow. He was such a great lover. She had thought he was gay, but…well, that night…He was certainly straight and she would laugh at everyone who said other thing.

It all had started that night, yeah, the first time they had sex and her first time. She had been nervous because of her lack of experience, but Bixlow hadn't laugh or hadn't said anything, he just had keeping teaching her how to please and to be pleased. It had been perfect.

Nobody knew anything about this couple; they preferred to keep it as a secret. It had been difficult because they want to be together as much as possible. Bixlow had even asked her to live with him, not once, but twice in a week, because he hated seeing her going to missions with Natsu, Gray and Erza. She could get hurt.

"You are always sad because you can't earn you rent money on time" He started "If you lived with me you wouldn't have to pay for anything"

"But, then everyone is going to know we are together and Natsu and the other are going to break into your house everyday" He didn't want to have those three in his house.

"Ok, but you will sleep at my place today", she smiled and nodded, she hadn't any problem with being with Bixlow. "And you do the cooking"

She kissed him and went into the guild. Yep, none of their mates knew about it, but they could see how happy they had been lately. They didn't know if they wanted to know. Not even Mira.

"Luce! Go on a mission!" One step, just one step and Natsu and Happy jumped on her "We had chose already because you're late"

"Ok, but I need to prepare my things and…" They showed a bag "What is that?"

"This is your bag. We went to your house this morning and we prepared your things for you" This morning? She had stayed with Bixlow so she weren't in her home this morning! "You weren't there…"

"I had…things to do this morning. Why didn't you wait for me?" She wasn't sure she would like to know the answer.

"We have to left in fifteen minutes, we can't wait" He caught her wrist and ran with her behind. "Bye, people~"

She looked to Bixlow, he was serious and he was staring at her. They had planned the night and she wasn't to finish the mission soon. She wasn't going to earn any money. She smiled at him. As them had think, they didn't finish the mission in one day. They took a week longer than expected to finish it. By the time, Bixlow and Lucy were angry, very angry.

"Go to hell, Evergreen!" He shouted when Eve was making fun about him being asexual "If I wanted to fuck someone, I would fuck someone! It hasn't anything to do with you being a cheap slut!"

The guilt was silent, not even Fried moved. Bixlow got up and passed them. He needed Lucy to be fucking happy and to put up with jokes about his sexual situation. There isn't a single person who wants to answer to his outburst. Evergreen started to sob, she hadn't intended to be cruel or something, it was just that she wanted to cheer Bixlow up.

"I'm sure he didn't mind it, Eve" Elfman started to rub her back, they had been dating since the S-class exam, and she stopped crying and nodded. "That's better, Eve"

"Don't call me Eve, you idiot" She still had tears, but she wasn't crying anymore "I was trying to cheer him up but I'm sure Bixlow just need to get a laid"

Bixlow didn't need to get a laid, he need to sleep with Lucy, to fuck her so hard that she forgets her name. And there she was with Natsu, she was walking and her face shown how tired she was and he can't help but smile.

"Hey, you there…" He didn't mind Natsu "Cosplayer queen"

"Hey, you there…the creepy one!" Her smile was getting bigger as they were getting near "How are you?"

"As hard as I can be after seeing you fucking awesome body and your fucking pretty face" She could tell that he was hard as rock because he was talking rude and tough. Not even his clothes could hide it and she bite her lower lip "And I want you to suck it right now because it had been missing you"

She blushed and laughed hard. Natsu got furious with this situation; he didn't understand how could Bixlow be so vulgar with his nakama?

"How could you say that, Bixlow?" Natsu got in the middle, he pushed Lucy behind him like Bixlow could jump and attack her. "She is your nakama and you have to respect her!"

"And my fucking lover so get away, you freaking idiot!" To prove his point, Bixlow caught her waist and pulled her to his chest, he couldn't wait anymore and he kissed her with hunger in front of Natsu and Happy who were too shocked to talk. "So, you don't dare to try anything with my woman, jerk."

Natsu was left behind still too shocked, while Bixlow was carrying Lucy on his shoulder and he was caressing her leg and ass while she was still laughing. He had been waiting for her and he had been dreaming about having her under his body.

"He is going to tell everyone, you know?" He didn't care; he gave a shit about what they have to say. He had had enough with this secret.

"Do you care? I want you, you want me and we're going to fuck all night and all day along"

He put her in the bed, yes, that was what he had needed. He needed to see and to feel her. She was smiling and he smiled too.

"Strip" He ordered and she obeyed, she got up and threw the shirt away, she was wearing a black satin bra, he licked his lips, he wanted to see her nude already. "Did you wear that type of underwear when you go on a mission?"

"I knew I was going to see you today so I couldn't wait to show you this" She put away her jeans. She was wearing black satin knickers and black stockings, and garter belt with black high-heeled shoes. "Do you like it?"

As answer he looked down, yeah…he liked it, he liked it a lot. He was going to make sure that nobody sees her wearing sexy things like that. Not even her friends.

"Go with me on missions" He asked/begged "Just you and me. Fuck Natsu, Gray and Erza. Fuck Fried, Evergreen and Laxus. Just you and me."

She shook her head, she wasn't going to leave her friends, and she wasn't going to let his to leave his friends.

"I don't want to go on mission without you, but I can't go without my friends, they are my friends and you're not going to go without yours. Don't be silly, Bixlow and strip yourself" She had reason, as always. And he smiled while began to strip. She got angry, because as always, he refused to take his visor away. "Please, Bixlow, you aren't going to hurt me"

"I'm going to hurt you if I don't have my eyes covered." He could cover her eyes, but then he couldn't watch her face when she came and he couldn't do that. "Do you know how much I love see your face when I make you come"

She blushed again, but she was smiling, so, he didn't mind. He knew how much she loved to hear him talking dirty. He supposed it was because she hadn't heard dirty words so much when she had been living with his father. She had been a princess and it had been because of her desire to live that she had ran away.

"Spread your leg, princess, I'm going to eat your horny pussy" There they began; talking dirty was like a sexual game. She moaned. "Do you like it? I'm sure you're going to moan a lot. Then you can suck my dick"

She separated her legs, she was supporting with the wall. He pulled her knickers and touched her labia majora lightly. He couldn't wait to taste her unique flavour and he could tell she was soaking already.

"I'm sure you have been touching yourself all this week, without me to please you, naughty girl…You're soaking, baby-chan" With his tongue he began to press her clitoris, he hadn't penetrated her yet, he was waiting for she to beg. "Had you?"

"I-I had…" Her knees were trembling and he put his hand in her hip to support her "You're so good with your mouth"

As answer he bit her clitoris and introduced two fingers into her vagina, she moaned and spread more her legs; she wanted to give him his space.

"I love the way you open for me, it's very erotic" She couldn't answer, she was panting and she was moaning, and Bixlow loved that. So, he did his best to make her come. "That was what I needed"

She laughed and pushed him with her foot until he was lie down completely. She with her foot in his chest was the most awesome picture that he had ever seen.

"So, do you need something else?" She asked

"I need you to ride my cock" She went down, until his penis was pushing her vagina, she was staring at him, "We can't wait all night, baby"

After some more tease, she did it. He moaned and grasped her hips; he wanted to go as inside as possible, he needed to feel more. She was breathless and then she started to move, she wanted to give to him as much as he had given to her. Soon they get bored and changed. Now he was sitting in the edge, she was riding him like the first time they were together. Bixlow was biting her nipples hard, making her groan and arch her back. That was her favourite position, but they changed again. This time leapfrog position, so Bixlow could reach her G-spot easily and make her come again and again, and the way her pussy contracted around his dick made him go crazy and he finally came in her uterus. That's was pure pleasure.

To make it better, when Bixlow's back was on the bed; Lucy went down the sheets and started to lick him like a cuddly kitten. She licked and sucked until she could him moaning and gasping. Oh, sweet revenge, how much she loved to repay her debts. Giving pleasure to her…lover was her most wanted payment. He had another orgasm in her throat. The best part was seeing her swallowing it all.

They stayed all night in the bed; they were caressing the other and giving pleasure, until they fell asleep at dawn.


	2. Natsu isn't a liar, but

Chapter 2: Natsu isn't a liar, but…

"Shut up, Bixlow, and come here, right now!" Lucy was going to the guilt and he was asking her if she could stay and rub his back "I'm going and you haven't eaten your breakfast"

"That's because I want to eat you first" He hugged her from behind just wearing a pair of trousers "And then the food"

They were having happy time, like a honeymoon…until Bixlow arrived to Fairy Tail and Mirajane attack him with a tray.

"Bixlow! How could you? Such a sick pervert are you!" That was just the beginning; Mirajane saw him and began to shout at him "I have told the master already! You should get punish for being a completely pig"

He didn't even know what he had done! On the other hand, Lucy was being comforted by the female part of the guild as she had been raped or something worse…They thought that even if Natsu had told what he had seen, nobody will ever believe him, and Lucy went to the guild fifteen minutes before with a big smile like nothing had happened.

"To treat a lady like some sort of sex doll" Eh? He didn't understand a thing! Mirajane kept hitting him with her tray with each word and it hurt! "You should be embarrassed with your behaviour!"

Bixlow looked around, every person in the guild was looking at him with murderous eyes, and he hadn't opened his mouth yet! Natsu was in the middle, nodding and cheering Mira and he went directly to him.

"What had you told them? You, idiot!" Master appeared his eyes were resigned with the situation. They had judged him without asking his story version.

"Bixlow, I wasn't expecting that from you…Really…I had thought…" Master started with sorrow and Bixlow was fed up with that shit!

"I don't know what I have done!" Bixlow shouted and Natsu try to punch him, like he could! Bixlow wasn't a Raijinshuu for nothing.

"You're controlling Lucy so you can sleep with her!" That was good "You said it yesterday"

"Eh?" It wasn't Bixlow who shouted, it was Lucy, she hadn't understood anything and no one had told her what was going on "He didn't say nothing like that, Natsu!"

"I said she was my lover, no that I was…raping her?" They should have told to the guild since the first day, but instead they had kept it like some dirty secret "I hadn't done anything to Lucy and she is with me because she wants"

Everyone shouted at the same time, ones to Natsu, others to the couple and the Raijinshuu was simply there. Fried and Evergreen couldn't believe it! Evergreen started to laugh nervously and Fried smiled. If Laxus were there he would have pointed to Bixlow and say something ironical.

"But…but…you were rude with her!"

"I said I was going to fuck her…It isn't like I didn't full fit it" Lucy blushed and hit Bixlow who was laughing maniacally.

"They don't need to know it, you creepy!" Even if it was true, it was unnecessary

"But I'm sure they heard you from here, cosplay queen~" Another punch "And if they didn't I will make sure they will tonight"

"I think today I'm going to sleep in my house and you in yours, pervert!"

Lucy gave him her back but she wasn't talking seriously, Bixlow knew that and smiled. She would go with him to his house and they would have sex, kinky sex. He went with Evergreen; Lucy had said he should apologize for being an arse with his comrade.

"So…you're together as _together_" Levy was the first asking, but Bisca, Cana and Juvia were expecting to know "Since when?"

"We started to go out three months ago" It had seemed less but it was true. They had being going out for three months.

Nobody could believe it! Bixlow and Lucy? They were opposite, he a crazy man, she a sweet and caring woman. How could they end together?

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut, yesterday" Evergreen smiled and nodded.

"It seems Lucy wears the pants in this relationship and you have a very short leash, Bixlow" He had to pay for being offensive and he would endure her pranks for a while "Don't you think, Fried?"

"I think you're right, Evergreen" Bixlow looked coldly to them but he didn't say anything "Where is our short-tempered friend?"

"I think he got his nuts cut" It would be a long day.


	3. Not a place, not a time, just a feeling

Chapter III – Not a place, not a time, just a feeling!

They liked to have sex everywhere. Since the guilt had known about their relationship, Lucy had moved with him, and Bixlow had put extra protection in his house, their house. No one could go in their home without him knowing it. No one could enter except Laxus, but Laxus wasn't even near the city.

"I'm home!" She said when she arrives home, it was a relief to see that only they were at home. "Have you prepared dinner?"

Usually they made dinner together but she had been in a solo mission. Natsu had been avoiding her since he knew about Bixlow and Lucy being a couple. Lucy hadn't expected it, but she wasn't going to apologize for be happy. So, she had to go on solo mission.

"How was your mission?" Lucy found him in the dinner room; Bixlow was repairing his baby-chan without his visor. Lately she had seen him without it, he use a pair of sunglasses like Loke. She had said it suits him.

"I did it! The major was so happy I hadn't destroyed anything while I was there he pay me an extra" The others babies flew around them shouting "extra, extra". Lucy was very proud of herself.

"I don't want to make dinner…Do you fancy going out for meal?" She nodded; they do that sometimes "There is a new restaurant…"

She kissed him and Bixlow forgot about his damaged baby-chan. He wanted to feel Lucy around him. In the end, they forgot about dinner, restaurant and the world! They kissed, they caressed, they hugged and they fucked. At the end they stayed in bed, just resting and his babies were flying around.

"They had seen everything…It had to be traumatic for them" She said, she was amused that she hadn't think about it while they were having sex "I feel like they were some of my spirits"

"It is something like that, they are soul after all" They were alive. It was true. But…Lucy had just admitted it. "They are as my personal Loke"

"I hadn't summoned him in a while" Lucy got up, searching for something to wear "I'm having a shower and then I'm going to the guild. Are you coming?"

"Maybe later, you are a demanding lover, princess" Reality was quite different, he liked to watch her walking nude in his house….their house. It amused him.

"You're always so funny" It was an ironical comment. They knew that both of them enjoyed being together. "I'm not waiting for you"

She didn't wait for him. Bixlow didn't care because he had to repair Pappa before he could get another mission. He had been going solo, as Fried, since Evergreen had been going out with Elfman.

"You know, lately I have been horny all day" She confessed while she was drying her hair. She was wearing one of his blue shirts, too long for her and still Bixlow loved the way it said 'Mine' to everyone "And I'm sure it's your fault"

"So, now I'm the creepy horny old man?" She nodded and he smirked "I don't think you didn't enjoy when I'm going deep inside of you"

"I'm not complaining about sex" Lucy put on knees and she began to stroke his cock over his clothes with a sly smile. "I have just said that you're to blame about me being a nymphomaniac"

"I love you even if…" They looked into each other eyes. They had never ever talked about love; they were just friends with benefits, right? It seemed so right just sleep together and all "I…"

Lucy didn't give him time to regret his word, she kissed him while she was smiling and then she began to laugh. They had been going out for four months and she was scared that he would never love her as much as she loved him.

"I love you, Bixlow, I love you!" He smirked he had a perfect woman for himself: she loved him, she was a nymphomaniac and a strong mage "You, my silly idiot"

"Don't overreact, woman" Bixlow was happy with her reaction, but he wouldn't said it "You should do a cosplay for me…a sex cosplay, princess, like a celebration"

"I'll think about it, ok? See you later!"

Yeah, Bixlow was going to have a sexy costume of a sexy nurse, maybe a sexy belly dancer. But first he should repair Pappa! He could hear him crying in pain in his mind. While this, Lucy was at the guilt with Mirajane and Lissana.

"So, how it is? How it is?" They were asking about private things.

"I'm not talking about it!" Lucy was blushing with every question they pretend her to answer "It's private"

"We don't care! We want to know! Bixlow is the most mysterious member and now we can know!" They encouraged and Mira gave Lucy a new tea cup.

"This is not the time or the place and I'm not answering it!" Lucy was decided, she wasn't going to tell that two pervert sisters!

"How much he last in bed? How long it is?" That was a freaking chaos and Lucy began laughing nervously "Does he like kinky toys in bed? Or does he prefer games?"

"Ok, girls, it's not right, he is my man and I don't want any other girl in his life while I am here, so, I'm not going to talk about how long he is, or how much he last" Neither she was going to talk about to talk about kinky toys or games.

"But we want to know!"

It wasn't the place or the time? Nah~, it was just that Lucy didn't want to share that Bixlow was large and he knew how to please a lady in all senses. She wasn't going to tell anyone how much he liked to tie her and play with her body, he liked to tease her with toys and games and he ended the night fucking her with strength and patience. She loved him.


	4. Loyalty

Author: Hello! I'm here again! I just wanted to thanks everyone who reads me and left a review. Thanks! And I want to warm about this chapter: Here begins the problems.

See you soon!

Chapter IV – Loyalty

Seven months. Seven months since they had began to going out together. They had fought, right, but they had made it up easily. They had had dates and gifts. They even had gone on mission as a team. They had lost the train once or twice. And Mirajane had been doing marriage plans. But neither Bixlow nor Lucy had talked about marriage. They were lovers, a couple, but…marriage seemed a bit extreme. They were happy just being a couple. That didn't stop Mirajane.

"You're such a beautiful couple but haven't you ever dream about marry him?" One of her tactics "You are wearing a white gown in a church and Fairy Tail will be there for you…"

It wasn't like Lucy had never though about marriage, but Bixlow didn't seem the type of men that want to marry. He is too cool for that.

"Lucy haven't said anything, but I'm sure she would be so happy with a ring in her finger"

"I should give her some jewels then" Bixlow was more difficult to upset with this theme and he had more answers "And then she could do me a blowjob or a hand job"

"Don't be crude, Bixlow" He started to laugh because of Mira's disgusted face "I don't know how could Lucy be with you"

"Because I have a great tongue" More laughs "And a great cock, she loves it."

"You…!" Mira left him alone very fast after one or two rogue comments and she ran away leaving Bixlow with his sake and his thoughts. "If Lucy leave you, then you don't dare to come here to complain, you idiot"

But Mira had a point, Bixlow knew how much Lucy wanted to marry someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she certainly wanted to have a husband and some kids. Bixlow could imagine how her kids would be, he was sure they would be blonde with big brown eyes and big smiles. And if he didn't ask her, some other stupid man would ask her to marry and he couldn't lose Lucy! Not yet…right? He hadn't finished with this obsession, this love that was consuming him from inside, that love that was beginning to hurt a lot. He needed help and fast.

"It's not my place, but you should accept Mirajane's advice, she is good with women" She was a woman, maybe Fried wasn't a good idea "You should ask Evergreen… maybe?"

"And I can keep dancing in my pink tutu too" He said, Bixlow could imagine Evergreen laughing while she pointed at him and he knew that he couldn't endure more jokes "I just want to know what I'm supposed to do now. Lucy is not going to wait for me"

"Then marry her" It was so simply it was laughable "She will be yours forever and you will have the proof in her hand"

Bixlow had to think about it, but it seemed it was the only solution to his problem. But what would happen when he get bored of Lucy? It seemed so impossible.

"What happen?" She asked that night, she was preparing to go to bed and Bixlow were already in bed.

"Mirajane said you want to marry" Lucy laughed and nodded "Do you want me to ask you to marry me?"

"Bixlow, I want to marry but I don't know if I want to marry you. And I'm sure you don't want to marry me" She sit on his hips while he caressed her legs "Mira is a bit extremist with weddings, couples and love"

"I want you to be mine"

"I'm yours and you're mine as long as this relationship last" Lucy kissed him and stroked his chest "But don't precipitate events"

But, even if they were so happy…Bixlow hated to become distracted when they were having sex because he couldn't control his house's protection and they didn't hear when someone got into their living room. Natsu, Happy…even Erza or Fried had caught them in their sexy time at least once. So, why it would be different this time?

They were at the kitchen, Lucy was wearing long socks and her bra, Bixlow just was wearing his visor and a pair of jeans, he was thrusting into her with force, their moaning could be hearing everywhere and they didn't see their guest until it was too late. Lucy came with a loud shout for pleasure, her back arched and her nipples were pointing to Bixlow's chest. There wasn't anything like Lucy coming. She was female perfection and their guest clapped to her when she finished coming again with Bixlow's orgasm. Her lips were reddish, her cheeks, blushed and her eyes, shining.

"It truly is awesome to be welcome like this" Laxus had an ironical and cruel smirk "But I would have preferred to be between her legs instead of at the door"

"Laxus? When…when have you arrived?" Bixlow reached his shirt and covered Lucy with it "We didn't hear you coming"

Lucy was very embarrassed and somehow furious for Laxus' comment, Bixlow on the other hand didn't seem to care about it.

"I knocked but you were busy" With a last look to Lucy's curves, the Dragon Slayer gave them his back "I have to talk with you, in private"

She didn't like that look. She had been always self-conscious about her body and how men reacted around her. And Laxus was worst than anyone she had met before. He scared her to death. And she didn't want to be left by Bixlow when Laxus was around.

"You should take a bath, I'm going to talk with Laxus" But she seemed to be left behind when it came to Laxus. It seemed that that jerk is some kind of god for the Raijinshuu.

"Kay…I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to the guild" He kissed her, but it wasn't as always. It was quick and cold.

Lucy definitely hated Laxus and Raijinshuu absolute loyalty to him. He hadn't been around for nearly a year, he had abandoned his friends to go on a mission and he came and they are totally willing for him. It was absurd. Lucy took her clothes and went out. She needed to cool herself down.


	5. The Amazon Queen Ophiuchus

Chapter V – Ophiuchus, the Amazon queen (Author: There will be a fan art)

Lucy arrived late. She had been with Mira and Lisanna. They had been talking about anything and at the same time about every little thing that was disturbing Lucy. And Laxus was a really huge issue. Mira understood why she was so angry with Bixlow and Lisanna gave her some pieces of advice and punishment for his lover.

"I'm sure it is just because he hadn't seen his friend for a long time, but when you go to your home he will be there waiting for you and you can punish him for being an arse" Lisanna had tried to cheer her up.

"And then you will be all lovey-dovey because I'm sure Bixlow is going to enjoy a lot with you being a dominant woman for once" Mira's joke hadn't help either.

But in the end, there she was alone in their bed. Lucy waited for Bixlow until three in the morning, but he didn't come. Neither did Laxus, like she cared. Next morning they found her in the kitchen, wearing a long gray tank top and no pants. She was preparing breakfast and Bixlow's chest filled with joy and pride because he had the ultimate woman in his life. Laxus, on the other hand, wanted it to be yours. He knew that if he asked Bixlow to leave Lucy to him, he would do it. Why would he refuse? They were lovers; she wasn't his woman…yet. But for now they had to concentrate in finding two partners for their new mission in Bazeth.

"Blondie" Lucy looked over her shoulder "Do you have any mission soon?"

"No, I haven't any mission yet…" Laxus didn't ask more, he just ordered.

"You're coming with us on a mission. Get ready."

"No" Bixlow couldn't help but smirked with Lucy's answer. Laxus just looked at her.

"Yes, you're coming. Even if I have to drag you" Now they were getting angry. Both. Laxus always had what he wanted and Lucy didn't want to obey him.

"I'm not your little whore, spoiled brat."

That was very impressive, Lucy wasn't afraid of Laxus, not anymore. And he would have so much fun if he didn't want so badly to shut her up. Bixlow had chosen her because of the reward. Bixlow had said she would say 'yes' without doubt. And Laxus ordered her to come. She wasn't going to say 'no'

"Maybe you are or not but I'm sure you want another key. It says it is a silver key…" That got her attention; even if it was a silver key she wanted it. Laxus showed the mission request "What do you know about Ophiuchus?"

The pan ended in the floor, the boiling oil too and Lucy didn't mind to burn her barefoot when she pulled it from Laxus hands to have a better look. Bixlow caught her when she nearly ended in the floor because she slipped with the oil.

"You have to be kidding me!" She was oblivious of her feet as distracted as she was reading the paper "It can't be Ophiuchus…"

"It seems too important to be just silver key" Lucy didn't look at Laxus; she was remembering her mother's lesson about special keys.

"_She is the Amazon Queen, Ophiuchus, she is a champion. She is more than just a queen or a woman; she is made by gods' hands. In mythology Ophiuchus is a man, but if someday you get her key, she will show to you as the most beautiful warrior and she can use curative potions that could help you or kill your enemies" Her mother read and then she laughed. She was a stellar mage and still she didn't believe in it "Her key is made by palladium and it's worthy a two billion jewels…"_

"_Why is she so important, mommy?" _

"_Because she is unique and a legend…No one has seen her ever but there are people who believe in Ophiuchus, the Queen of Vipers"_

"_Is there others special keys?"_

"_Of course, they are the champions and they are made by palladium, platinum, rhodium, iron, copper and bronze but as I had said…they are legends. You mustn't follow legends because you will waste your life for nothing"_

"I have to get it" If Ophiuchus fell in other hands, it would be sold and she would never see it again. "I'm going"

"See? Know you're a good little whore" Laxus laughed. He didn't seem to know how important Ophiuchus was.

"Maybe, but you're an idiot for telling me about it." Lucy got up and she went to the bedroom to prepare her luggage. Laxus would never know about this great treasure.

Bixlow followed her when Laxus went to the guild; they needed another member so he was going to search someone.

"You are happy" She was dressing up with a pair of jeans and he couldn't help but to touch her back and waist "Too happy about a mission with Laxus since it seems you don't like him"

"I hate Laxus but Ophiuchus is not a silver key, Bixlow" Lucy shouldn't tell him since he was a traitor who needs to be punished and he could say it to Laxus "It's a palladium key and it can cost two billions jewels"

"What…!" As she thought he choked with truth "Are you fucking kidding me?"

And as everyone, he didn't thought about anything more than money. Lucy could see jewels dancing around his head.

"I'm going to achieve it and I'm not going to sell it. Ophiuchus is a legend and I want it to be with us, my stellar spirits and me, as our friend." And she wasn't going to discuss it.

They went to train station and there was Gajeel and Laxus, waiting for them. It was going to be so funny.

"Tell me you're here to say goodbye to your…boyfriend, bunny girl" Gajeel still didn't believe that cheerleader could be strong.

"I'm going too…so, if you have a problem…I give a shit about it" Bixlow loved Lucy, she had claws and still she was soft and warm. "And I want to know about the payment"

"It's easy, blondie" If Laxus called her 'blondie' again, she was going to make sure he would sing with a kick right in the balls. "Bixlow and Gajeel are getting 25%, you're getting 10% plus that shitty key and me, and I'm getting 40%"

It was unfair, because she was getting her key and she tried to hide her wide smile. Ophiuchus was going to be hers soon.


	6. Belly dancer in danger

Author: I'm still looking for a beta

Chapter VI – Belly dancer in danger

Horseman Inn was where their contractor was. He wanted to retrieve a girl and to destroy a dark guild. There weren't any problems, so…why was Bixlow still waiting at reception? He was waiting for his key because Lucy had booked a single room for her and had took her key with a "See you tomorrow". He had been waiting to sleep with her, but she had said 'no'. He couldn't rape his lover.

"Here you are, sir" The girl gave him a key and a flirtatious smile "Call me if you need _anything_"

She was pretty enough but he had Lucy and she was gorgeous…And she didn't want to be with him, not that night at least.

"Thanks, but I don't need _anything_" It was going to be a very long and lonely night.

In her room, Lucy was having a shower a hot shower; she needed it because she was aroused _again _but she refused to go to Bixlow, he had been ignoring her since Laxus had arrived. And he should be punished. The water soon got cold but she didn't turn it off.

Someone knocked on the door and Lucy had to get out the shower with only a tiny towel. Lucy had expected it to be Bixlow but instead it was Laxus. Oh, hell! She blushed and tried to close the door as soon as she saw who it is. However, Laxus got in her room looking at her with hunger.

"If you were going to welcome like that…I should have come sooner" Without asking permission, he sit in her bed wearing his furry coat.

"What do you want, Laxus? I was in the shower" She tried to cover herself as much as possible with her little towel. "And I don't want to stand you"

"Don't worry, I haven't had a shower yet" She wasn't sure if Laxus was saying what she was thinking "I will let you rub my back"

"Fuck you!" She opened the door "Get the fuck off!"

"I'm sure I can pay your services" Laxus didn't move a bit "I can earn much money that Bixlow and he can afford to contract you"

"You're so selfish you can't see I love Bixlow and I want you to go out of my…" Bixlow was standing in her doorframe with a strange grimace "Please, Laxus, leave and you too Bixlow"

Bixlow didn't say anything, he had found her in a towel with his leader in her bed, and even if she had said how much she loved him…"A picture is worth a thousand words". In the end, she hadn't anything to do against Laxus. He was going to win always. They left and Lucy could cry alone. She should break up with Bixlow but she found it too painful because she loved him too much.

In the morning, she was the first who got up. It was a young man who served her breakfast and asked Lucy if she was waiting for someone. Before she could answer, Bixlow sit in the chair next to her.

"Yes, she was waiting for her boyfriend. Get lost" He was rude, he even didn't look at the man "How did you sleep?"

"I slept. And you?"

"I slept very bad…I missed you" There weren't dirty words or rudeness "What were you doing with Laxus?"

"He asked me to rib his back. As I would touch him" She made a grimace and Bixlow laughed as it were a joke.

He didn't seem to notice that he was hurting Lucy. She had to be strong for Ophiuchus, but she wanted to have Bixlow's help. She would see what to do after, when she had the palladium key in her hands.

The work started before nightfall. Destroy a dark guilt seemed so easy for such payment…until Laxus gave her a dress…a belly dancer dress.

"What is supposed to mean this?"

"It's your alibi. You're going to infiltrate as a belly dancer and when you're inside you open the door and we killed them"

"Never. I'm not going to dress like a slut and I'm not going to infiltrate as entertainment" She denied and left the dress on the table "Suit you up if you want"

"The guilt changes their situation every night, bunny girl. We have this trail and we need you to do this work" Gajeel had a gift of words when he wanted. "I don't like this plan but…I want the payment"

"OK, I'm doing it, but if they find it out I'm going to be screw up"

"I'm going to be with you as soon as you open the door" Bixlow whispered in her ears when Laxus was showing the dress to a blushed Gajeel "I'm not going to let them touch what is mine"

So, there she was wearing her belly dancer dress. It was more like a transparent sheet with underwear and jewels on it. But there wasn't anyone apart of her in the building. She couldn't hear anything as she had been told by citizens. It seemed that the dark guild had been kidnapping young women for entertainment but their enjoyment was cruel and sadistic.

"Who are you?" She jumped and looked around. There was an old man wearing a long purple coat. He hadn't anything special but Lucy stepped back "Why are you here?"

"I'm not from here and I got lost" She explained. She was a very good liar.

"Come with me. I'm going to help you" Was that his way to kidnap? Was he the master? "I'm Aras, I'm a mage and my master will help you"

Lucy thought the master would be as old as Master Makarov, but he was as young as Laxus and he seemed to be as cruel as the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"I'm Caius" He said, he was tall and well-built, he had short red hair and piercing green eyes that showed how cruel he was "I'm the Master. You're very beautiful but you seem a bit shocked"

He touched her, her hair, waist and arms. Lucy had to endure it because it was a mission.

"Give her a beer, you need it" He smiled but it was a malicious smile. Someone put a mug of beer. It was some dark beer, almost black "Drink it, it will make you feel better"

His smile scared her and she took a sip. It was hot and it tasted delicious. She ended it sip by sip and she lost it. She danced for them to and she didn't care about their caresses while her hips were moving around because she wanted them to get her naked and fuck her hard…why?

Thanks to Caius, Lucy remembered her mission. She had to stop him. Ophiuchus needed her and the little girl tied to the wall needed her too. That little girl was shouting and bleeding, she was pleading for help. Lucy stopped dancing and her audience complained. Someone tried to force her to drink another beer. It was! The beer wasn't a beer! It was some type of drug. When they saw she wasn't going to take it they tried to forcer her harder.

"No!" She shouted. She hadn't opened the door so her team wasn't going to hear anything "Open a door to the Golden Bull Palace! Taurus!"

"She is a stellar spirit mage!" was shouted and everyone in the room looked at her and her spirit. Even Caius was forced to go back by Taurus' axe.

"I'm going to protect Lucy's perfect body!" Taurus shouted while he was attacking and Lucy went to the door, she had to open it, it was her only opportunity.

"You thought you could get away so easily, little bitch?" Aras grabbed her by the hair and hit her against the wall.

Taurus disappeared in golden dust. She wasn't going to surrender so easily. She tasted her own blood and shouted for Loke.

"Open gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Here is your prince" Her most powerful spirit hit Aras, but even if she was so near of the door, there were still a lot of people blocking the exit. "Where did you get into, Lucy?"

"We have to reach the door! If you can open it, the other will come here!" Loke still didn't know about her relationship with Bixlow, so she let him get angry with Natsu.

"He shouldn't…" Hit, punch, kick "…let you get into all this trouble!"

Lucy tried to reach the door, but she got scratches, bruises and cuts and she didn't seem to move forward! Loki hadn't luck either and they were back-to-back in the centre of the room. Caius was stupid enough to try to escape and he opened the door. Just his luck, Laxus appeared in his triumphant entry with a thunder.

"Laxus!" Loke were as surprised as happy was Lucy.

Wait…where were Bixlow and Gajeel?


	7. Yours

Chapter 7 – Yours.

"What is he doing here?" Loke asked, Laxus were in the entry and he couldn't hear them. "Where is Natsu?"

"Well…I'm dating Bixlow so Natsu is avoiding me and I'm on a mission with Bixlow, Laxus and Gajeel" She explained while she kicked some guy.

"What? You're going out with Bixlow?"

"It's more like sleeping together, but yes, we are" Bixlow were right behind them, sitting over a mountain of corpses. "Are you jealous?"

"Can you talk about it later?" Gajeel were there too and he was as always kicking ass like a boss! "I don't care who fucks whom!"

"Well, it is very clear, isn't it? Bixlow fucks Lucy" Loki was getting angry and Laxus' declaration didn't help "But Evergreen said that Lucy is who wear the pants in the relationship"

"So, it's is Lucy…"

"I don't care! It's wrong! I love Lucy and Bixlow doesn't deserve her!" but Lucy wasn't saying anything, she just was getting redder and redder with their conversation.

"Shut up already! I'm right here, you know?" They had finished the guild while they were arguing about the couple. "Loke look for the beer, it is dark beer and I'm going to untie this girl."

"Let me help you, ojou-sama" Bixlow went with Lucy, the girl had passed out but she still was breathing. "You took longer than expect…are you alright?"

"It was that beer, it was…a drug and…I'm sorry, Bixlow" She didn't look at him, she didn't want to see him mad with her and she concentrated in untie the girl "I'm alright"

"Sleep with me tonight, Lucy, please…I missed you so much yesterday" Laxus were watching them from the corner "We don't have to…"

"I have found it!" Loke came back with a barrel of beer. As Lucy had said, it was dark and smelt funny. "What do you want to do with it?"

"Destroy it" Loke smiled and punched the barrel.

"Hahahaha…." They looked behind. Master Caius was laughing from the doorframe. Laxus had beaten him but he still had energy to laugh "You seem happy. It is the only barrel. Soon Fiore will be ours and ladies as you stellar spirit mage will be our slaves"

What? They were defeated, how could he still think he will be Fiore's lord? It made Lucy shudder.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a god" Laxus punched the bastard and his head exploded in blue flames "I hadn't do that!"

As if it was her innocence proof, every member of the dark guild burst into flames! What was that? How could it be possible? Loke went immediately with Lucy when they heard someone laughing crazily outside the building.

"There was more?" Gajeel was looking from the window; he could see three or four people running away. "They are gone. Do we follow them?"

"No. The mission was rescue the girl and destroys the guild. We are done here" Laxus went out, then Gajeel followed and Loke went back to the Spirit World with a goodbye smiled.

"I need a bath" Lucy said. She was heading to the exit but Bixlow caught her and hugged her from her back "Bixlow?"

"I was so worried for you. When we saw that you hadn't open the door I was so worried that I wanted to punch Laxus for sending you alone" He kissed her neck and her ear "And then here you are, hurt and tired…don't escape from me anymore. You-are-mine and mine alone."

"I'm yours Bixlow" She moaned. His heat was killing her and she wanted to be alone with him…skin against skin and she needed his kisses and caresses. She couldn't stand anymore his punishment "And I need you"

They didn't wait. As soon as they reached the inn they went to Bixlow's room. He didn't mind to rip away her dress while she was undressing him and kissing. His kisses were hot and pure sex. Bixlow didn't wait more and thrust into her so hard that Lucy screamed with pleasure.

"You would never free of me, even if I get bored you will be mine forever" Lucy couldn't denied it, it was true and she moaned as answer "Say it, Lucy, say you will be mine"

"I'm yours, I will be yours" She cried and moved her hips against his "Forever and ever yours"

He initiated a swing with their hips, a strong swing that ended in both of them moaning and gasping.

"You are my woman and I'm you only man" He said, he repeated it as a mantra, once and again until they reached their climax and came together. "I missed you yesterday. I missed the way you make me feel when we are jointed. Don't dare to leave me because I'm going to catch you and I will make you pay."

"You got nerve, baby"

"No, you got nerve. Leaving me so randy that I had to wank." Lucy smiled at this "It's not funny; I had to use my hands instead of that warm cunt of yours. You're mean with me."

"You ignored my when Laxus arrived, you needed to be punished" She confessed and he laughed.

"If Laxus knew about how I feel about you, he would wanted to share you and I don't want to share you with anyone"

"I don't like Laxus, I love you and you know it. Idiot."

"I love you too. As I had never love any woman. I hadn't loved anyone as much as I love you…not even my mother. I'm sure that you're the one for me. I don't know how can I know it but…I'm sure. You're the owner of my heart…that heart I hadn't realised I had…It is yours as yours is mine."

"Hah…you're a pussy" Lucy laughed and cried at the same time. She was moved with his speech.

"I'm trying to be romantic. Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I love the way you try to be normal, creepy one."

Bixlow kissed her and picked her up. She needed a bath and they were going to have a bath together.

"You stink" He said "But I'm going to give you a bath"

They seemed to come back to her honeymoon. Loving each other


	8. Come what may

Chapter 8 – Come what may

In the morning Bixlow was expecting to see Lucy by his side. But she wasn't there. Where had she gone? He heard some noise in the bathroom and he went to have a shower with Lucy, instead of that he found Lucy on the floor, throwing up.

"What happens, Lucy?" He asked seeing that his Lucy was ill.

"It's the beer, don't worry" She didn't look at him but she knew he wouldn't leaver her alone. "Don't you have to go with Laxus and Gajeel to talk with the petitioner? I want my key"

"Yes, I have to hurry" Bixlow growled he wanted to stay with her now that she is ill "Sleep a bit. I will return as soon as possible"

The beer? Ha! She had drunk just one mug and she even if she couldn't stand drinking, she wasn't so weak. She had been thinking. Her period was late. A month. She had tried once and again but it didn't fit. Her last period had been two months ago. She was scared. She got up and had a shower. Should she go to the doctor? She couldn't buy a pregnancy test. And she couldn't tell to Bixlow. Oh…Bixlow, how was going to react Bixlow? At the end she stayed in bed still thinking about it.

"Are you feeling better?" Bixlow gave her some pills in the evening "Laxus got you key. That old bastard didn't want to give it to us but Laxus shocked him and his spouse gave the key to us and a little extra if we leave today."

"Thanks, I'm still feeling a bit nauseating" She took the pills "Then I should go to pick up my things"

"I will do it for you. Rest until our departure" Lucy wasn't pregnant. It was a fact. Maybe it was stress. She couldn't be pregnant because…how could she do it to Bixlow? "Do you need something? I'm going to eat something"

"No, thanks. I'm going to sleep a little…"

She was being cold. Bixlow gripped her chin and kissed her hard. She was being polite. He didn't like it. She was polite and cold with people whom she disliked or distrusted. And he was her man. He was her support.

"Are something you want to tell me?"

"Not-not really" She had stuttered. Bad signal. He sat in the bed. He was going to discover what was going on with Lucy. "What?"

"Tell me what is bothering you. Now. Or I will tell Mirajane" Lucy smiled, he was such a buffoon. "Don't smile. I'm being serious."

"It just…upset stomach" Did she think he was Natsu? He wasn't swallowing it. "It's true! Don't look at me like that!"

"I suppose you will tell me what is bothering you when you're ready" And he went out. He was going to discover what it is.

But…how? He couldn't talk about it with anyone. His possibilities were Laxus and Gajeel. Neither one nor the other was experts with women. He took the stairs and he saw his salvation. The receptionist lady. She was old and she had short white hair.

"May I help you?" He could see that she was frightened and still she was very polite.

"I need some advice with a woman" He felt like an idiot for asking about it a completely strange. "She is ill and she won't tell me why…"

"You should ask a doctor, then. Our doctor is Dr. Kuroki Stanza" She gave him directions as to how get there. "Have a nice day and good luck"

However, he didn't go to the doctor. How stupid it could be? He just went to Lucy's room and started to pack her things. He wanted her to tell him. What was going on with Lucy?

"I have your things" But she wasn't there, she was again in the bathroom "Laxus want us to walk, I will tell him we're going by train"

"You don't have to do that. I can walk perfectly" Now was him who was being cold and distant "Nauseas are going. Don't worry."

"As you wish ojou-sama. I'm going with Laxus anyway. Call me if you need something" And he left. Suck a prick. Jerk. Idiot. Arse.

"So, she is ill. What's the deal?" Laxus usually was an idiot, but when he wanted he could be an authentic motherfucker. "I'm sure she is just faking it so she hasn't to have sex with you. Women do that all the time."

"Not Lucy." He took a sip of beer; he was bored and worried and still there he was, in the bar with Laxus "She loves having sex with me."

"Then she doesn't love you, she loves your cock, my friend" Laxus laughed hard, really hard. "And she get bored. Maybe she should try another dick."

"I'm not sharing her, Laxus. She is mine."

"And you're boring. A threesome?"

"What are you two talking about?" Gajeel was there too. He hadn't participated in that sick conversation. It was wrong. With capital W. Wrong. "She is sick. By the time we get to Magnolia she will be alright. Let bunny girl be."

But when they arrived to Magnolia, Lucy was even worse. Train travel got her nauseating and he had to go to the loo a lot of time. Bixlow took her to their home. The piggy ride helped Lucy to get slept and she didn't wake up until next day. With more nauseas. Bixlow was still sleeping by her side. She wanted him too.

"Bixlow…" purred in his ear before bit his neck lightly "I want to play…"

Soon he had her under his body. He hadn't opened his eyes, he hadn't his visor and he could hurt Lucy. Still he knew where to kiss, where to lick and where to bit to have her moaning and begging for more. But…when he was going to take her, Lucy jumped from the bed and ran to the bath to throw up. Great.

"Are you alright?" He asked without move a bit.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He could hear her washing her teeth and then she sat in the bed, without looking at him. He stroked her hips but she pushed him a little. "I…I'm going to the doctor. Would you mind?"

"It's a relief for me if you go to the doctor. I'm worried about you. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah…I will ask Levy-chan. You just make something for lunch and wait for me. I will tell you what the doctor tells me" She kissed him and then began to dress up.

Bixlow wanted to go with her. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, it was that he was afraid for her and wanted to listen what is going on from the doctor's lips.

"I'm sure you'll be alright but I'm still worried. Come home as soon as possible." How sweet it sounded coming from his lips. It was her home as much as Fairy Tail was their family.

"I'll"

She would work with anything the doctor tell her, but still she was sure she was going to need Levy's support if the doctor say what she most feared. She didn't know how Bixlow would react to her pregnancy news if she was pregnant. It was just a feeling. Still the doctor wasn't clement with her. And she arrived to her home trembling. Bixlow was in the dining room. She couldn't help but sob. Her cries made Bixlow to notice her.

"What happens, baby-chan?" He tried to hug her but she didn't let him "What said the doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Bixlow, I'm truly sorry…I didn't mind this to happen" Levi had been with her and she was so happy, but Lucy wasn't because she hadn't talked about it with her lover "I'm so sorry!"

"Lucy! Stop apologizing and tell me already what the hell is going on!" He shouted. He will accept what may come. His scream stopped Lucy's cries. "Now sit and tell me"

"…" She sat and looked at him with teary eyes "Bixlow…I-I…the doctor said that I'm pregnant"

What the hell?


	9. Without words

Chapter 9 – Without words

"You look tired, Lu-chan" Levy McGarden. She is her friend. And she is the one who knew, apart of Bixlow, about her pregnancy. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Lucy sighed. No, she hadn't been sleeping at all. Bixlow hadn't taken very well the news.

"Bixlow hadn't talked to me since I told him about the baby. I knew he was going to hate me and this child." She cried, she had been crying a lot. "I don't know what to do, Levy-chan, I love him so much…"

"Maybe…Maybe you should give this relationship up. You have to worry about your future. And I think Bixlow doesn't fit in it." She didn't want to be so mean or cold, she wanted Lucy to be happy and she was a three months pregnant woman. "You should live in Fairy Hills so we can play together more and more!"

"If I'm going to have this baby I will have to buy a lot of things, I don't have enough money to live in Fairy Hills, Levy-chan"

But she had a point, Lucy should give up. Bixlow hadn't shown his acceptance or negation and it was getting complicated to hide her pregnancy. When she arrived at their house, tears were running down her face and she expected that as usually Bixlow weren't in there. And she was right, there wasn't anyone inside. She had had enough and she started to pack her things. She didn't know if leave a letter or wait for him. Usually Bixlow was there by nine o'clock and it were eight fifteen. She waited. Her luggage wasn't as big as she had expected so she could take everything alone.

"What is that?" It was his first's sentence when he arrived, and it was the first sentence he had said to her in two months.

"I'm leaving, Bixlow. It hadn't any more exits and I'm tired, so…I'm leaving" It wasn't a great speech but it was all she had "I had been waiting for you. So…goodbye"

She didn't kiss him. She just passed him and went out. Bixlow didn't try to follow her, maybe he was too shocked or maybe he agreed with her. Still it hurt too much. Since she hadn't been paying rent she had saved enough money for a simple flat with two bedrooms and a few things for her baby. It was late so she had to go to an inn for the night. And while she was in the bed, she couldn't help but wait for Bixlow to appear and take her with him to their home. How naïve, right?

"Good morning, Lucy" Mirajane said but she wasn't paying attention, she was looking for Bixlow, again she found him with Evergreen and Fried, Laxus was with him too and he smirked to her. Creepy. One week since they had broken off and he hadn't looked for her "Have you found a new flat already?"

"Yes, 50.000 jewels per month and it is big enough for me" It really was, but it wasn't her home…yet. "Now I want to do this mission"

Mira looked the poster, it was 75.000 jewels and it was easy so Lucy could accomplish it perfectly without partners.

"I will be out for three days. See you" And she left without looking behind, right were Bixlow were looking at her.

He wanted to ask Mira for Lucy, but it would be strange if he did because they weren't a couple anymore. Still he was worried, Lucy shouldn't be doing missions, not in her situation. Obviously it wasn't evident yet but he could see how her soul was shining so bright it hurt.

"You shouldn't have leave her" Fried said, Laxus was lost in his thoughts and Evergreen had disappeared "All of us can see how much you want to go with her"

"You're wrong. I was tired of her cries. I need my space and I think I know how to full it" He said, looking at Laki, she was pretty…not excessively but pretty. "Why are you interested now? I thought you had Mirajane"

"He has Mirajane, maybe I try that blondie." His blood boiled with Laxus determination. Since he had arrived to Magnolia he had tried to have Lucy and now she was free, he could have her "Or you have something to say?"

"No. You can have my leftovers." He got up and walked to the bar. He needed another beer. Finally he just walked outside the guild. He was tired of that shit. And he was worried. Why had to get a mission? He could pay for all her needs because even if he didn't like it, she was going to have his child.

"Wha~, Mira-san said Lucy took that mission before us and they had increased the payment" Twin girls exited from the guild very upset "But we wanted it first! It's unfair!"

That…idiot couldn't be in problems, right? Natsu surely would go to save her before she got hurt. Yeah, he was her hero, after all. Not Bixlow, no Loke but Natsu. That shitty flame brain was her hero. But Bixlow was the father of her child. It was going to be Bixlow and not Natsu. He was going to be a father. Bixlow was going to have a child and he was such a coward, he had thrown her away. He had to repair that.

"You two!" The girls looked at him scared "What job took Lucy?"

"Retrieve an artist dream. It was to pose for an artist. It was very simple but Lucy got the work before us and Mira said that the old man is going to pay 150.000 jewels for a nudist model"

He didn't listen to their complaints, he only heard "old man" "nudist model" "pose". His woman was going to pose for a pervert old man! He couldn't allow it!

"Where is the work?"

"We don't know. We have to go now" So, the only one who knew where the job was Mira and if he asked she would start to ask him and he didn't wanted to have to answer.

"Lucy is not my business" He said to himself but that four days would be hell for him. "Not my business"

Still he didn't do anything when Lucy arrived with a big smile and a painting under the arm four days later. She seemed so happy with her work and he let her get another job two days after, because she wasn't his business anymore and she had to pay her bills. It was unfair how Natsu and Gray went out with her and Bixlow was left behind.

There weren't words among them.


	10. Why is always Natsu the first to know?

Chapter 10 – Why is always Natsu the first to know?

It happened sometimes. You told yourself a lie so many time that it's became the truth. And Bixlow knew it was going to happen to him. Lucy wasn't his business. Her child wasn't his. Yep, it was going to be true when pigs flew. He was scared of that time bomb. He hadn't told about it to anyone because he knew he was being a coward. Lucy needed him and he had let her run away. And he hadn't looked at Lucy in a long time, because he was afraid of what he could see.

On the other hand, Lucy had avoided Bixlow and Laxus. She didn't know what do to, and she was getting aware of her own state. She was pregnant and she was putting on weight. Still she had to gain a few kilos more. Her doctor had asked her to abort because her pregnancy was a risk pregnancy and she had been so scared that she had ran and she hadn't came back. It was her child. Not Bixlow's or doctor's child. It was her little sun. And she had to do more mission because she was on her 14th week and she had to save enough money because when she couldn't hide it anymore she would have to retire and her counts said it would be by her 24th week.

"Hi, Mira-san, I want to do this mission" She had though she could hide it with wide shirts and wide dresses. It worked for now "I will be out five days"

And her payment would be 100.000 jewels, so, she would have saved 50.000 jewels. She was so happy she jumped a bit waiting for Mira to reserve her mission.

"Take care of yourself while you're out, Lucy" She heard when she exited.

She had to find a book in the Ancient Library of Alexandria. It was more travelling that founding the book. And she wasn't going to take any risk. She caressed her belly with love. She was doing an extra effort for that little baby growing in her uterus. Without thinking she began to hum a lullaby. Would it be a boy? Would it be a girl? She was so nervous!

The mission took a little more than four days and she took another one two days after. Her vomits and nauseas had been end long ago but still she felt a bit dizzy sometimes and she had to stop whatever she was doing until it finished. And she was a bit worried because she hadn't gained enough weight and her pregnancy wasn't as it should. What if she lost it? It would be terrible! Because of this she wasn't sleeping very well.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu welcomed her with a paper of a mission. "Go on a mission with me! You have been going on solo mission and Happy miss you"

"400.000 jewel for defeat a dark mage?" Great, it was 200.000 jewels for her and it without a lot of problems "Sure. You want to go now?"

"You don't go" She had a shudder. It was a voice she hadn't heard for a month and still he had power over her "It's too dangerous for you"

"Is it dangerous for me? The only thing dangerous for me is you, Bixlow. So get lost, please and make me happy" She didn't look at him, he couldn't face him, not yet. She tried to go with Natsu but Bixlow caught her forearm "Let me go"

"You're not going." He growled. Why had he got up? He should have let it go to that damn mission.

"Because you say it? I doubt it" Natsu stepped between them, they had been doing a scene "You're not her boyfriend anymore, so you can't say to Lucy what she do or not."

"…You're right. Do what you want, cosplayer ojou-sama" And he left the guild. Why he cared anyway? If she went on a mission or not wasn't his problem. But he couldn't help himself but worry. Because she was pale and she seemed fatigued.

"Are you OK, Lucy?" Happy asked, he was concerned about her and it was so sweet she couldn't do anything more than nod. "Then we should go!"

She hadn't told to anyone anything about her pregnancy, and she felt a bit sad because they were her family and they had the right to know that she was going to be a mother.

"Hm…" They were on the train and Natsu was green and Happy tried to cheer he up. "Natsu, why don't you rest your head on my lap?"

He tried to move but he fall and stayed laying there. Happy laughed and moved Natsu to let him rest a bit on Lucy's legs.

"We will arrive in ten more minutes" And she would have to drag Natsu outside the train or he would stay there. "Don't worry too much"

In the end she had to summon Capricorn to help her with Natsu and her spirit didn't say a thing about her, because they spirits knew about her pregnancy from the beginning, they knew she hadn't tell anyone about it and even if they didn't support her decision of forget about Bixlow and her parenthood, they still were with her. Aquarius had tried to kill Bixlow for left her with that little problem. Loke was still mad and she hadn't been able to summon him since she left Bixlow's house. Gemini said it was because he wanted to beat Bixlow so badly but he didn't want to see Lucy sad. Virgo was very supportive and she had been giving her some type of celestial tea that helped her with her magic.

"You're pale, Lucy-sama" Capricorn caress her cheek "Have you been eating well? Resting well?"

"I have been doing a lot of missions lately but I'm fine, Capricorn, thanks for your concern"

"Call me if you need anything, Lucy-sama" And he disappeared. Natsu was recovering fast.

Who wanted to contract them was a young lady. She was at the park waiting for them. She had long wavy black hair and green eyes. She had pale skin. Natsu didn't speak so Lucy did all the negotiation with her. 400.000 jewel for a dark mage. And they could find him in a bar near the park. It was too easy for such amount of money. They found out why when he defeated Natsu with a single attack. He was an element mage! He was tall and well-built, with green hair and gray eyes.

"Open gat of the Lion, Loke!" She pleaded and pleaded and finally Loke came out with a 'tch' "I'm sorry for calling you, Loke…"

"Don't be, princess. You needed me" Natsu was getting up and charging at him again and again without results "But I will consume a lot of energy so I'm going back soon"

He didn't look at her but still she could say he was smiling a bit. She was happy with his behaviour towards her. Both men were attacking simultaneously and the thing was getting nasty. Soon the bar was nearly destroyed and people were shouting and running. She was getting dizzy fast but still she didn't call Loke, she was looking at them working together to defeat that mage.

"Lucy! You're bleeding!" Happy shouted and pointed her face. She was bleeding… Her nose… "Lucy?"

"I'm fine…Happy" She fall on her knees, she was having girdle pains and she had a ringing in her ears.

She wasn't fine and she was getting worse, finally she shouted with an especially painful girdle pain and when Natsu and Loke looked at her, the dark mage took advantage of their distraction to run.

"Natsu, take her to a hospital" Loke ordered and disappear. She had kept him too much time summoned and her magic wasn't strong enough for that.

Natsu wasn't sure what to do, so he followed his order and took Lucy to a hospital. He didn't know what was going on while nurses and doctor went and came constantly without talking to him.

"Hey!" He grabbed a nurse, it had been an hour since Lucy was admitted and he was going to lose his patience "What happened to Lucy?"

"Are you the father?" Father? He nodded even if he didn't know anything about father "It was an early abortion. The babies are fine, but we nearly lost them. The doctor will come to explain you the situation"

Babies? Happy was as lost as him while they looked to the nurse. What babies? Lucy had been converted into a baby? Erza was going to kill them both!

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kureda, please to meet you." A doctor greeted him in the lobby with a lot of papers and folders "I want to talk you about Lucy Heartfilia's babies. A triplet pregnancy is a high risk pregnancy and she hadn't been looking after herself"

"Wait…What babies? Lucy is pregnant?"

"Yes, aren't you the father?"

Natsu blinked. Once. Twice. And he fainted. He wasn't the father but still it shocked him enough to send him to a better place.


	11. All you need is family

Chapter 11 – All you need is family.

Natsu didn't like to wait. He was an action man. But while Happy sent a message to Mirajane, he couldn't do anything more that wait in Lucy's room. She had been sleeping for three days, the doctors and nurses had kept her sedated. She had to rest. She had been recovering her usual colour and now that he could see her without wide clothes it seemed so evident her pregnancy. It still amused him.

"Wake up soon." He was so bored and he wanted to be shouted by Lucy, he had read her folders waiting for her to awake "I'm bored"

Happy arrived as soon as he could to Fairy Tail. Natsu had said he needed to tell Mira that Lucy was in the hospital and they have to wait a little bit for her to wake up. Still he didn't know if he had to tell why Lucy was at the hospital.

"Wel-, oh, Happy, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Happy looked around, there wasn't a lot of people so he could talk freely

"Lucy is at hospital and Natsu is with her. He sent me here to say to you that they will have to stay a little more there" He said it with a professional tone "Aye, sir"

"But…why is she in the hospital? Is she hurt?"

"It's a bit complicated…" Should he tell her about Lucy? "It seems that we are going to have little fairies soon"

"Little…Eh?" Mira was so surprised that she didn't seem to notice the broken glass in her hand "A Baby? What? When? Why? How…I mean…what?"

"Aye, sir! I really don't know but the doctor said it and Lucy is at hospital" Mira wasn't listening to Happy; she was making planes for a big welcome party.

"Master! Have you heard the news?" He had lost her.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was Natsu. He was sleeping in his chair and he seemed a bit uncomfortable but still he was snoring like a bear. She was feeling dizzy until a nurse came into the room with a folder and a tray of food.

"Good morning, sweetheart" She put the tray on a table and began to serve her "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you" Why was she in the hospital? For how long had she being there? "Why am I here?"

"This boy brought you four days ago, you nearly lose your babies but they are safe now" Lucy touched her round belly with love, her kids would be very strong "But you have to gain on weight. Three children needs more than one so eat all your food, honey"

The nurse was leaving when Natsu woke up, his nose told him there was food in the room and he wanted to eat. He couldn't eat anything of Lucy's meal; she had to put on weight. He had read her folders to kill his boredom and he had memorized her condition and her babies' condition. Still his stomach growled with hunger.

"Do you want to eat with me?" She offered the half of her food but he refused, she had to eat "Are you sure?"

"Bixlow is the father, isn't he?" Lucy's smile faded a bit and she nodded "And he knows. He didn't want you to come here because of your…pregnancy"

"I don't know why he didn't want me to come here, Natsu, but it wasn't because of my babies" It was assured because Bixlow didn't want these children "I'm not sure about anything related to Bixlow anymore"

"He broke up with you because of this?" Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I told him but he didn't say anything and I knew that he doesn't want this so I broke up with him" It was true, Natsu could tell it for her teary eyes and the sadness around her "As much as I love him…I love these three more and I will do everything for them"

She would be happy even if she had to live with her heart broken forever while she had her kids. She smiled again and finished her meal. It was enough to make her sleepy again.

"Doc said he was going to discharge you when you woke up so I think you start dressing up while I go to find him" Natsu needed to be by himself a little. That conversation with Lucy got him angry, furious. Bixlow had to pay for leave Lucy when she needed him the most. "Hey, doctor, Lucy has awaken"

The doctor smiled and left to Lucy's room, he stayed in the corridor, looking for someone or something to hit. He stayed there until Lucy touched lightly his elbow, she was smiling and her eyes were sparking. She was wearing some sort of green dress that he remember she used once he was fighting with Jellal. In that thing, her belly was totally unnoticeable and she didn't seem pregnant.

"Doctor said I could go now. Where is Happy by the way?"

"He went to Fairy Tail to tell Mira to no worry about us" Lucy looked at him like he was some sort of alien "You don't want anyone to know about it, do you?"

"It's not like I don't want them to know is more that I want to go on mission and…" Natsu smirked

"You can't go on mission anymore." He remembered the folders, again "Since you and Bixlow are both mages your kids are going to be mages and they need your magic to grow healthier and to make up their magic core"

"That's pretty bad. I have money for my rent but I have to buy two more cradles and clothes and babies needs…"

"I'm sure that everyone has think about it and had purchase you every little thing you need by the time we arrive to Magnolia"

"Still I don't feel too comfortable with the idea of everyone knowing" She didn't tell it, but Natsu was sure that she was worried about Bixlow and it made his blood boil. "Do you want to go by train or you prefer to walk?"

"As much as I hate it, we are going by train" He wasn't going to let her go walking to Magnolia, no when she had to rest nearly 24/7. "So, let's go!"

This time Natsu rest on Lucy's lap and stroke his hair lightly and he felt well, better than with Erza's method. The travel was calm and Natsu didn't disturb Lucy when she finally fell asleep.

"Your mother is awesome, don't disappoint her and be good boys" He said before woke up Lucy when they arrived to Magnolia. "Lucy, we are home"

Yep, Magnolia was her home, and Fairy Tail her family. Her point was demonstrated when Natsu broke the door with a flier kick and a "We're back" and confetti rained over them and everyone shouted a great "Congratulations!" They weren't judging her or Bixlow who was mysteriously disappeared. Mira said that Laxus and the Raijinshuu had gone to a mission two days after Natsu and her left. But she was going to castrate him as soon as she saw him because how could he be such a prick. Lucy said she didn't care because she didn't need Bixlow to raise their children.

All the girls asked her to touch her belly and talked a lot about men, children and fashion while men were drinking and parting and congratulating Lucy for her triplet pregnancy and even Gajeel messed up her hair when he passed behind her.

Definitively, all she needed was a family as lovely as Fairy Tail. She didn't need Bixlow to be a father figure because she could count with all the men in the guild to teach them how to be good men.


	12. The man I chose

Author: Hello! I'm here because I want to explain something about this chapter's title. If you listen to "Underneath your clothes" by Shakira there is a sentence: "There's the man I chose" and I liked it so I used it for my chapter's title. However, I recommend the song, it's quite…interesting. See you soon!

Chapter XII – The man I chose

Four months of insufferable and awkward silence was enough for kill a soul. Or at least hurt it. Bixlow knew it since he was a soul mage and he could see how a soul broke into pieces from pain. He used to enjoy it. But when he saw Lucy's soul was cracking under his silence. But he didn't do anything. He felt guilt and he didn't help her. He let her to go away from him, knowing that she was pregnant and all.

When he saw how her soul was recovering he got so angry that he kept without doing anything for her and she was happy. And everyday he stayed in his bed, missing her warm body next to his. He couldn't see how he was acting like an arse yet, he just saw how she left him without a good explanation. He had to punish her. Oh, God, help him because he couldn't understand how had it ended this way?

So, there he was. He was waiting for her, drunken and alone in the night outside her new house and he was going to take her to their home and he would punish her with hard and kinky sex and he didn't care if she protested against it. He saw her soul before he could see her round figure and before she saw him he caught her and kissed her hardly.

"What…?" She asked when they breathed "Bixlow? Are you drunk?"

"Shut up, bitch, I'm going to punish you!" He growled and took her in his arm like a bride "And I don't care if you yell, trollop"

She was very fat. It was difficult to reach his house so he kicked her door and stepped into her new flat. He didn't like it.

"You're moving into my home tomorrow" Lucy was ironically smiling at him with disbelief, she hadn't seen Bixlow drunken never and it was quite funny "Now, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to throw up your entire bitchy attitude."

"I'm fat; you don't want to touch me even if you're too drunk to know how to get me nude." He knew she was fat. She was pregnant. Oh, boy…he was going to fuck a pregnant woman. His pregnant woman. "Let me in my bed and go to home, dear"

"No. Now shut up." He laid her in the bed and began to pull her shirt's knots "This is your punishment because you left me"

"Bixlow. I don't left you. I'm pregnant and you weren't happy with it. How could I stay with you if you don't want my children?" He never said he didn't want her…their children. She assumed it. "So, what if you get into the bed and sleep with me"

"I'm going to sleep with you but I need to feel you around me, I need to know that you're mine again. Have you slept with anyone?" He didn't know about it, but he was certain about her fidelity.

"I'm pregnant, Bixlow. I can't sleep with anyone because I'm fat and I'm ugly" That wasn't true but while she believed it, nobody was going to get anything from her. "And that is your fault, you're a good lover and you have the precision of a sniper. I'm pregnant with three children and I can't do any mission because they're going to be mages. Do you think that was easy for me? I am…"

He kissed her again and ripped her clothing and his own clothes because he was so proud of himself. Lucy was feeling horny, like everyday that she saw him but she was feeling hate too. She was going to have sex with her children's father but he hadn't apologized for his behaviour towards her and…Oh, what the hell? She could reflect about it later, now she needed to feel him again filling her body with his warmness.

He was sweet and fulfilled her with caresses and passion that she hadn't seen never in him; he even caressed her belly and kissed it. Still, he was drunk; otherwise he wouldn't ever lay a simple finger on her. So, she took advantage of the situation and got some relief for her arousal. In the morning he would have forgotten about her and he would run away with a disgusted face. But she was wrong…again. In the morning he was in her bed, not sleeping but looking at her belly and she blushed and tried to hide it.

"Don't. I see their souls." She was 24 weeks and she was enormous but he sounded so astonished that she let the sheet down and stared at him "They are… strangely beautiful, so white and changing."

"I hate you. And I hate myself" Bixlow didn't look at her, he was without his visor and it would have been dangerous

"Seriously?"

"…No. I can't hate you, silly idiot" She sobbed. She didn't even know why she was crying but she needed to cry a lot lately "I had to leave you and I was so lonely that I was crying every night and smiling every day. And you came here, drunken and we had sex…I feel horrible"

"I love you. But I don't know how to be a father. I'm not good with children" He reached for his visor and looked at her "But…I love you and I will try my best if you go to home right now with me"

"It's not easy. You don't deserve me and you will have to make me fall in love with you again"

"Oh, fine, prepare your luggage, baby, because I'm going to make you see stars and you will love me again" He kissed her once and again…

It was stupid, he was the man she had chosen and she loved him as much as she hated him because of his behaviour. On the other hand, he was going to try to win her love again and she was going to sabotage him until she got bored of it.


	13. The big day!

Chapter 13 – The big day!

Lucy had been feeling uncomfortable for almost two days. She hadn't be able to rest and she had been bothering Bixlow who couldn't sleep either. She was in the 30 week; she was so tired that she almost fell slept on her breakfast. And why had she been so restless? She had contractions and she had read about how it was to get used to the pain.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Levy-chan was visiting her and she told her about her pains "Maybe they're not preparation pains…"

"It has to be preparation pains, there're still six weeks left to the birth date" And Lucy was expecting them to be long and peaceful. "So, don't worry, Levy-chan and tell me how was your date with Gajeel!"

Levy blushed completely when Lucy named Gajeel and started to stutter causing Lucy to laugh hard.

"Shut up! You're so mean!" Levy tried to calm herself "Cana gave me some advice about a restaurant and I took Gajeel there but they don't serve iron so we ended in the park and then, then…"

"You made _it_ with him?"

"No! Of course no! We were there and he was going to kiss me and, and, and…you, know…I kicked in the chin and then we found Romeo and Wendy eating icecream and all was a total mess!"

"Seems like we have a lot of couples in Fairy Tail" Maybe Juvia and Gray ended going out too "And what did you and Gajeel?"

"Gajeel grabbed Romeo and gave him the talk "If you break her heart, I will break your legs", it was sweet…and scaring" Lucy tried to imagine it and it wasn't too difficult because Gajeel seemed to warm up with Fairy Tail members or at least with Wendy and Levy.

"I'm sure it was better that the talk Elfman gave to Fried when he started to date Mira-san or the talk that Laxus gives to Elfman when Evergreen told him that Elfman was being bad with her…" Yep, there wasn't enough manly in the world to face the Strauss brother. "They are idiots"

"Bixlow the first…where is he?" Lucy smiled and shrugged her shoulders, Bixlow had been being a good boy lately. "Are you going to forgive him soon?"

"Of course, it's just that I love to see him begging for forgiveness" Lucy hissed with an especially painful pain "I think that you take me to the hospital, Levy-chan, this is the second contraction in thirty minutes."

Levy didn't panic and began to search Lucy's things, neither she nor Lucy thought about look for Bixlow and tell him that Lucy was going to go to the hospital and when he arrived and saw Lucy wasn't there…he panicked. He searched for Lucy everywhere until near the midnight Natsu got him and told him that Lucy was in the hospital.

"I didn't think in that…" It was his only response. But he had to think in Lucy! She was in the hospital "Is she alright?"

"She had pains and Levy took her to the hospital, she is in labour right now, you idiot!"

Bixlow had heard about women in labour and how they vocabulary changed too much, they insulted their husband and boyfriends and then they was shining and happy. He wondered in which state would be Lucy.

"The kids haven't born yet, so, you're going to find a very angry Lucy…if they let you pass"

Lucy was going to castrate him and he lover his Bixlow junior a lot, so it was better if they don't let him pass. But it wasn't like he couldn't pass, it was that Lucy was kicking her doctor out of her bedroom and the nurses had to take care. Nobody noted he was there and the night pass slowly, Fairy Tail's mage went and came, but he didn't move, waiting for a call or something, he didn't try to talk to nurses or doctors.

"They haven't born yet?" Fried sat in front of him, with a cup ob coffee "It's for you. I supposed that you hadn't slept at all"

"I haven't asked about them…" He accepted Fried's cup and took a sip, he had been there for hours and still he hadn't notice time passing "I'm afraid that I'm going to be castrate when I see Lucy"

"I heard she kicked her doctor, I don't know if she is going to castrate you or kill you" Such a friend… "But you should go and ask someone."

"This is going to be funny for you right?" Fried nodded and Bixlow rolled his eyes. "I want to know about Lucy Heartfilia"

"She is resting, she had a really hard birth, sir, and it's not visiting hours. So, wait on the lobby and at 16.30 you can go to her room in 672." Since rooms were behind her, she could see if he tried to slip.

"I'm her…lover, can we make an exception? Or can I at least see my kids?" The nurse seemed shocked and looked him like he was a new type of animal.

"I'm sorry, but no." Bitch.

"I have to wait until 16.30." Bixlow sat with Fried and looked the clock, half an hour and that bitch nurse didn't let him go to see Lucy? He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, sir, this is not place to sleep" What? What? A nurse was shaking him and the clock said it was quarter to six "Sir?"

"I'm awake" Bixlow got up and looked around, there wasn't anyone. That Fried bastard left him there! Such a shitty friend he was. He began to walk to Lucy's room. 672. 672. "I have to go."

"Sir!" The nurse got into his way; she was shivering and looking nervously around "Sir, I can't let you pass"

"Why not? It's visiting hours and I want to see a patient" He tried to avoid her but again there she was.

"We don't know who you are, so, you shall not pass"

It has to be a joke. That nurse was kidding him and he was totally astonished since she seemed so serious about not letting him pass.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia's lover and her children's father and I want to see them so…get the fuck away of my way!"

"Oh, my…Bixlow, you're being rude" Mira chucked behind him, she was with Levy and Wendy "Excuse him, Miss Nora, he is the father and is a bit nervous"

And again, there was the shocked look and he growled while he passed her and walked to Lucy's room. She was alone, looking through the window with a big cradle by her bed side.

"Hello, can I pass?" Lucy looked at him and smile while she nodded, she was so pleased to see him "Mirajane, Levy and Wendy are outside, so, I'm here just a minute"

"Come on…I want to introduce you my triplets" He went by her side and look into the cradle, he normally didn't like children, but they were breathtaking, two boys an a little girl "I haven't named they yet…"

"Laxus, Fried and Evergreen"

"No."

"Oh, come on~"

"Natsu, Gray and Erza? Do you like it?"

"No."

"Neither does me, so we are going to choose together." She thought about it a little more "What do you think of Gabriel and Alexander?"

"I like them. Sophie?"

"Knowledge."

"We can call her Angela."

"I like Sophie" They looked to the three babies, they were beautiful and very similar with very little dark blue hair as their daddy and pale skin "She is going to be gorgeous"

"She is not going to have any boyfriend. Don't try to convince me."

And soon the room was filled with laughs.


	14. My happiness is completed

Author: Hi! This is the end! I really wanted this to last more and I'm sure you will be disappointed with this, but I had to finish it in order to begin with my next story Hope you like it

Chapter XIV – My happiness is completed.

The triplets were loved by everyone; even Laxus was drooling for them even if he tried to hide it. Their house was always full with guild's member that wanted to see the three little fairies and fuss them over. Mira was even plotting Bixlow's proposal and their future wedding.

There is not way that Bixlow was going to propose to her. Mira was so wrong about that. But nobody could negate that he was enchanted with his children. And he was overprotective with Sophie, his little daughter.

"Don't dare to touch her, you flame-brain! You're going to let her fall" He used to say every time Natsu tried to hold her "And she is more precious than your shitty life!"

He didn't hold her once until she was nearly a year old and only because she was going to fell while she was running to her uncle Fried. But his two sons weren't less important for him. They were his pride and she was proud of him and she loved him more and more.

"The kids are sleeping" She was waiting for him in the bed with a smile "It's your time to rest a little, cosplayer"

"You're such a good boyfriend, creepy of mine" Lucy opened her arms to welcome Bixlow "And a great father. I'm proud of you"

"I can be…I want to be more than a boyfriend" He lied by her side and hugged her "I want you to be my wife"

…What? Lucy looked at him like he was an alien and he couldn't help it but laugh and she thought it was his strange sense of humour.

"Idiot. You really caught me there!"

"I wasn't joking. I want you marry me." He didn't move until Lucy smiled and kissed him hungrily. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I want to marry you, Bixlow!"

And they were happy forever and ever since then.


End file.
